


Next Door to Perfection

by Nympharum1356



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ihaventwrittenfluffyet, Let's see how this goes, M/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympharum1356/pseuds/Nympharum1356
Summary: When Bucky moves into his New York apartment building, he doesn't think much about his neighbors. But when Bucky learns who lives next door, things become a little more chaotic. ;)





	Next Door to Perfection

James 'Bucky' Barnes moved into his New York apartment on August fourth, pulling a shotgun on moving for college.

His mother called him every few hours, just to check on him while his little sisters yelled profanity's in the background. The third time he heard Becca get cuffed he grinned. After the sixth call however, he just handed the phone to his buddy Sam and said 'keep her busy.'  
  
Sam Wilson, his best friend since the eighth grade, had dropped his entire weekend with his girlfriend to come help him move. Of course, she'd wanted to come help too. Natasha was Sam's long time girlfriend, a fiery red head who'd been the completion to their trio since she'd found them in freshman year. They were inseparable.  
Nat was sitting in the backseat of Bucky's black 4x4 popping her gum loudly while she flipped through a new novel. God she read a lot. It seemed like every time he saw her she had a new book in her paws.  
  
Sam was content to watch the city pass by the windows, offering the occasional tour guide comment. He'd travelled to the main city a lot during summer break with his mom, but now he and Nat had settled in the city so they could both attend NYU. Bucky had been lucky enough to get an acceptance at Columbia with an internship at Starktek for tech engineering.  
  
"Hey Bucky, can we hit Starbucks before your place? I'm gonna need some coffee before I lift all of your shit." Nat piped up from the back. Sam just chuckled and shook his head. Bucky grinned at her from the rearview.  
  
"I suppose if you're being so gracious and generous to help me move, I can buy you a coffee."  
  
"I gave up a shopping spree for this. You owe me." She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" he chirped. "You know I'm grateful! I just resent paying for your coffee addiction."  
  
"Oh Buck, this is nothing. You should see how many stars she has on her personal card. That's scary." Sam pointed out, ignoring the death glare Nat levelled his way. Bucky just smiled to himself and kept driving.  
They reached the apartment building, Starbucks in hand, only a few hours later. Gazing up at the large brownstone, Nat just started laughing.  
  
"God I feel bad for you boys having to lug all that heavy furniture up there."  
  
"Yep. Six flights, no service elevator. Damn Buck, what were you thinking?" Sam sighed heavily.  
  
"I was thinking my buddy Sam was getting a little chunky and could use the workout." Bucky retorted.  
  
"Oh snap." Nat giggled. She then retreated a safe distance. "Which number are you again? Gimme the keys and I'll start bringing the small boxes up while you boys take the big stuff." Defeated, Bucky handed over the keys after unlocking the tailgate.  
  
"Number forty-seven." Turning to his best friend, Bucky gestured to the over full truck. "What are we taking first?"  
  
-  
  
Six hours later, they were exhausted and starving.  
  
"How's pizza sound?" Bucky panted from his spot sprawled on the floor. Sam had collapsed on the couch while Nat laid her head on his lap.  
  
"Pizza sounds delicious. We haven't had a chance to explore the city yet really, so we're not sure what's good."  
  
"Domino's is always a good choice. Does anyone know where I put my phone?" Sam half ass waved toward the kitchen area and Bucky groaned as he peeled himself off the floor to wind his way around the stacks of boxes.  
  
"Where.. Ah there you are." He found it plugged in on the counter top. Picking it up he groaned again at the nine missed phone calls from his mother and twelve texts from his sisters. Sighing, he opened Google and searched for a nearby pizza place, calling to place their general order.  
Setting the phone back down, Bucky took a deep breath. The first night in his new place. His place. He liked the sound of that. Some place he could finally breathe without dealing with his sisters nonsense.  
  
"You doing alright Buck?" Sam wound his way through the boxes to stand against the opposite counter.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just kinda spacey I guess. This is my first place that's mine. No Becca yelling at me for taking a shower over ten minutes, no Jenny bugging me to drive her all over the place."  
  
"I understand that. Feels good doesn't it? Being responsible for just you?" Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "You're gonna do just fine Buck."  
  
"I hope so. It's nice having the two of you here in the city with me. Don't be strangers eh?"  
  
“Like Nat would ever let that happen? God knows we'll probably be over here more than we'll be at our own apartment.”  
  
-

  
Bucky's first night alone was the worst.  
  
He was jacked on his second wind and after putting away all of his things, the clock read 2:00am. Luckily, he'd unearthed his track pants and jogging sneakers.  
“Time to explore the neighborhood I guess.” Sam and Nat had gone home around eleven, leaving him waist deep in big cardboard boxes. Sam had saluted him as they closed the door laughing. The bastard.  
  
Bucky still had a week to settle in before he had to start classes over at Columbia, so that meant unpacking, organizing and learning his school and work routes. Thankfully, that meant plenty of time to explore. Slipping on his running shoes, Bucky stepped out of his apartment and almost bumped into a young woman.  
A petite blond, her hair was all messed up and her lipstick was smudged on one side. Blue eyes that were wide and yet glazed at the same time. The left strap of her black dress was slipped off her shoulder and there was a suspicious pink/purple bruise just under her collar bone. She must have come out of the apartment across the hall.  
  
"Oh gosh! Sorry I didn't see you there!" she whisper-yelled at him. It was two in the morning after all.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Bucky whispered back. He smiled at her and offered his hand. "I'm Bucky."  
  
"Bucky?" she giggled, "That's an odd name." Her delicate hand shook his. "I'm Sharon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sharon. I've just moved into the building. Do you live here?" He gestured across the hall and watched an interesting blush tint her cheeks.  
  
"No." she turned to look back at the apartment door briefly. "I actually shouldn't be here, by all accounts, but for some reason here I am. I actually live across town, closer to Stark Tower."  
  
"Nice! I've actually got an internship with Stark Tech for school." Bucky leaned back against his door comfortably. He hadn't had many female companions over the years, and didn't go out of his way to interact with them other than Natasha. Sharon was easy to talk to, and seemed very sweet. He didn't think he'd mind seeing her more often. "So, uh Sharon. Would you maybe mind grabbing a coffee with me? I was going to go for a run, but if you've got time, I'd like to maybe chat over breakfast."  
  
"Oh wow. Bucky you're sweet." Her cheeks turned pink again and she laughed quietly. "I've actually got a morning shift at the hospital, that's why I'm out here so early, but any other time would be great."  
  
"No problem." He smiled. "Until classes start at Columbia, I'm around often if you ever want to take me up on it. I think I'm going to head for my run now though, so it was very nice to meet you Sharon. Have a good day." Bucky shook her hand one more time before jogging down the stairs.

Maybe New York wouldn't be terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been momentarily postponed as my laptop charger died! The new chapter is 3/4 done! Will post when I have my laptop back!


End file.
